Littlefoot's Adventures of An American Tail: Fievel Goes West
Littlefoot's Adventures of An American Tail: Fievel Goes West is the fourth and final feature-length Land Before Time/American Tail crossover film planned to be Made by TheAngryPepe. It is a sequel to all of the previous three Land Before Time/American Tail crossover films, despite the real sequel being released before the two real direct-to-video sequels. It will appear on Google Drive in the near future. Plot Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, Ruby, Guido, Grandpa Longneck, Grandma Longneck, Skip, Lindy, Logan, Jamsine Khang, Delia, Garrett, Aladdin, Princess Jasmine, Abu, Genie, Aqua, Terra and Ventus bring Pterano to the Mouskewitz's new home in The Bronx, New York to meet their old friend Fievel Mousekewitz and his family. They soon learn that the conditions are not as ideal as the Mouskewitz had hoped, as they find themselves still struggling against the attacks of Cat R. Waul and his band of mouse-hungry felines. To their surprise, Littlefoot, Lindy, Aladdin, and their friends discover that Ozzy, Strut, Ichy, Dil, Rinkus, Sierra, Red Claw, Screech, Thud, Pete, Nora Dershilt and Winterbolt work for their old enemy Cat R. Waul and wanted revenge on them for what happened in their last encounter. Fievel explains to Littlefoot, Aladdin, and their friends how he spends his days dreaming about the Wild West dog-sheriff Wylie Burp, while his sister Tanya, dreams of becoming a singer. Meanwhile, Tiger's girlfriend, Miss Kitty leaves him to find a new life out West, remarking that perhaps she's looking for "a cat that's more like a dog." Tired of chasing, Cat R. Waul, Ozzy, Strut, Ichy, Dil, Rinkus, Sierra, Red Claw, Screech, Thud, and the Other Villains devise a plan to deliver the mice into their clutches: Using a mouse-cowpoke marionette, he entices the neighborhood mice, including the Mouskewitzs with Littlefoot, Ash, Aladdin, and their friends, into moving yet again to a better life out west {"Way Out West"}. Tiger chases the train, trying to catch up with his friends, but is thrown off course by a pack of angry dogs. While on the west-bound train, Fievel, Littlefoot, Aladdin, and their friends wander into the livestock car, where they overhear the cats, along with Ozzy, Strut, Ichy, Dil, Rinkus, Sierra, Red Claw, Screech, Thud and the Other Villains revealing their plot to turn the mice into "mouse burgers" and to kill Littlefoot, Aladdin, and their friends last. After being discovered, Littlefoot, Aladdin, and their friends are thrown from the train by Cat R. Waul's hench-spider, T.R. Chula, landing the group in the middle of the desert. The Mousekewitzes are heartbroken once again over the loss of Littlefoot, Lindy, Aladdin, and their friends as they arrive at Green River with heavy hearts. Upon arrival at Green River, Chula blocks up the water tower, drying up the river. Cat R. Waul, Ozzy, Strut, Ichy, Dil, Rinkus, Sierra, Red Claw, Screech, Thud and the Other Villains approach the mice and propose to build a new saloon together, although intending to trick the mice into doing the bulk of the work and then eat them afterwards. Meanwhile, Fievel, along with Littlefoot, Aladdin, and their friends, are wandering aimlessly through the desert, as is Tiger, who has found his way out west as well, and they pass each other. However, each one figures that the other is a mirage and they continue on their separate ways. Tiger is captured by mouse Indians and hailed as a god. Fievel and his friends are picked up by a hawk and dropped over the mouse Indian village and reunite with Tiger. Tiger chooses to stay in while Fievel and the others catch a passing tumbleweek, which takes them to Green River. As soon as they make their arrival, they quickly reunite with Fievel's family. They then try to expose Cat R. Waul and his goons' true intentions. However, no one will believe them. Meanwhile, as Cat R. Waul searches for entertainment for the saloon, he happens to hear Tanya, Fievel's older sister, singing while working and is enchanted by her voice {"Dreams to Dream"}. He sends Tanya to Miss Kitty, who's now a saloon-girl cat, and she reveals that she didn't come out west by her own will, but at the request of Cat R. Waul - an action she now seems to regret. Cat R. Waul tells Miss Kitty to put Tanya on stage. With a little encouragement from Miss Kitty, Tanya pulls off a great performance for the cats {"The Girl You Left Behind"}. Fievel, along with Littlefoot, Aladdin, and their friends, are briefly taken prisoners by Chula, Ozzy, Strut, Ichy, Dil, Rinkus, Sierra, Red Claw, Screech, Thud, Jafar, Maleficent, Myotismon, and Yzma, as the spider tries to eat Fievel a few times, but they escape. While walking out of town, Fievel and the gang stops to talk with an old hound sleeping outside the jail, discovering that the old dog is in fact the legendary Wylie Burp. Fievel, Littlefoot, Ash, Aladdin, and their friends convince Wylie to help the mice's plight and to train Tiger as a lawman and as a dog. Tiger is reluctant at first, but relents at the suggestion that a new persona might win back Miss Kitty. The group: Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, Ruby, Guido, Grandpa Longneck, Grandma Longneck, Aladdin, Princess Jasmine, Abu, the Others, Wylie, Tiger, and Fievel go back to Green River to fight the cats, who had scheduled to kill the mice at sunset. At Green River, a giant mousetrap has been disguised as bleachers for a ceremony honoring the opening of Cat R. Waul's saloon. But before the trap can be tripped, the gang foil the plot using their wits and their slingshots, and use a pitchfork and Chula's web as a lasso with him trapped on it to hurtle Cat R. Waul and his men out of town by having them all piled on part of the mousetrap, which the heroes use as a catapult. With Cat R. Waul out of the way and finding himself out of a job, Ventus Pushes Nora Dershilt and Pete, Aqua uses her keyblade to turn Winterbolt into a Tree, and Litllefoot tells the rest of his enemies to go back to where they belong. Enchanted by his new personality, Miss Kitty and Tiger become reunited. Tanya becomes a famous singer {although she also appears to be happy with the way she was before the end} and the water tower flows with water again, making Green River bloom with flowers. Fievel, Littlefoot, Aladdin, and their friends find Wylie Burp away from the party who hands Fievel his sheriff badge. Fievel is unsure a about taking it, since he feels he is not traditional hero, but Wylie reminds him that, if it weren't for Fievel and without the support of his friends, he'd still be a washed up dog. He realizes his journey is still not over, and that "if you ride yonder, heads up, eyes steady, heart open, I think you'll find that you're the heroes you've been looking for". Fievel and Wylie Burp look on as Littlefoot, Aladdin, and their friends ride off into the sunset. Keeping the words by heart, they know that out there is where their new adventures are waiting for them. Trivia *Aladdin, Princess Jasmine, Abu, Aqua, Terra, Ventus, Pterano, Sharptooth, Ozzy and Strut, Ichy and Dil, Rinkus and Sierra, Red Claw, Screech and Thud, and Yzma guest star in this film. *The only characters Fievel, his family, and Tiger do not know until this film are Pterano, Ozzy, Strut, Ichy, Dil, Rinkus, Sierra, Red Claw, Screech and Thud. *Littlefoot and his friends have faced Cat R. Waul before in Winnie the Pooh Meets the Warriors of Virtue and Winnie the Pooh and The Return of Jafar. *Like BowserMovies1989's film Pooh's Adventures of An American Tail: Fievel Goes West, this is an NTSC film with NTSC bits from The Land Before Time films, the Aladdin films and More. *Both The Land Before Time and An American Tail: Fievel Goes West were produced by Steven Spielberg and Amblin Entertainment, featured music and songs composed by the late James Horner, and were released by Universal Pictures. *''An American Tail: Fievel Goes West'' was first released on home video in 1992, the same year that Aladdin was released in theaters. *''An American Tail: Fievel Goes West'' had another home video release in 1998, the same year that The Land Before Time VI: The Secret of Saurus Rock was released straight to video. *The storyline concludes on Littlefoot's Adventures of Fievel's American Tails. *Yru17 was originally going to make this film, but he retired from making anymore crossovers, so PrinceJosh1992 will make this film instead Category:Spin-off films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Musical Films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Littlefoot's Adventures Series films Category:Travel Films Category:Non-Disney crossovers Category:Western films Category:Live-action/animated films Category:Sequel films Category:TheAngryPepe Category:Films dedicated to James Horner Category:Films dedicated to Dom DeLuise